A wish come true
by crystalleaf
Summary: Summary inside... It is three years after the GDS war and peace have regain...Shinn and Lunamaria broke up just two months ago. Shinn wished upon a wishing star for Stellar to come back to life and she did! but only for a month...will she be able to have
1. Chapter 1

A wish came true

A/N: This story is dedicated to Canrolii, my friend who requested for this fic.

A/N: Brief Summary, It is three years after the war after the Seed Destiny, peace have ensured and things are back to normal, but Stellar is dead and Shinn feels empty…he broke up with Lunamaria two months ago. He accounted a mentor shower just the other day and wished upon a wishing star for Stellar to return to life and she did but only for a month. What will happen? Will he be able to extend her life or will she leaves him again, alone. Parings : SxS, AxC, KxL, LxOC, MxOC

Disclaimer: I do not know Gundam Seed/ Destiny but I think I own the plot sort of but I couldn't care less…but please don't sue me anyhow…

The fresh start

Finally, peace has been regained and scars are starting to heal. Everywhere, buildings are either still being repaired or rebuilt. Kira and Lacus had been married for three years and have a pair of twins and a baby girl. The twins are already three years old and are both boys.

The elder or the twins was named Aki Yamato. He had chocolate brown hair just like his father and baby blue eyes like his mother. He also had the pale skin of his mother. The younger of the twins by two minutes was named Daisuke Yamato. He is just like his twin brother except that he had his father's violet eyes instead of the baby blue eyes of his mother. Last but not least, the baby girl is just a year old, but she have already grown beautiful pink hair like her mother but inherited Kira's violet eyes and slightly tanned skin.

Lacus had stepped down as the Chairman of ZAFT; Athrun was then nominated to be the next Chairman. The people welcomed the idea and thus Athrun Zala became the next Chairman of ZAFT.

He and Cagalli are due to marry in a months time as their relationship had finally worked out after three LONG years…their marriage was highly approved by the majority of the public, only a minority of the public still thinks that coordinators and naturals shouldn't mix, but they dare not do anything drastic anymore as a treaty has been signed between the EAF, ZAFT and Orb that any treason or activities of racial discrimination would be punished with a special rehab program where the naturals/coordinators will truly learn to repent and to change their view on each other. Some says that is propaganda but it is actually a program to promote racial harmony and a common understanding. Schools are also promoting racial harmony and healthy competition between naturals and coordinators.

Murrue is now the Chairwoman of the EAF as the people thought that it is best to have people from the Clyne Faction to rule the EAF so that there will be lesser chance of conflicts. She is now married to Mwu and had a young boy named Den La Flaga.

Andrew is now helping out Cagalli and is mainly working for the Clyne Faction and often thaw plots to throw the world into another world. He have also meet a new someone called Diana Vendal who is rather attractive with her silky orange hair which reached to her shoulders and creamy chocolate brown eyes.

And finally, Shinn Asuka. The main character of this story. He and Lunamaria broke up just two months ago when they realized that they could not really develop their feelings any deeper as Shinn just could not totally forget Stellar though Lunamaria tried her best to help Shinn forgets Stellar he just could not. She was heartbroken and decided to break up with him. He accepted since he felt sort of guilty at causing her pain while she tried so hard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's count down to the start of the new year!" The host screamed with all his might.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!!"

"4!!"

"3!!"

"2!!"

"1!!!" as the crowd along with all the host counted to one, a loud bang rang through the sky and beautiful fireworks brighten up the sky.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The host screamed yet again, making one wonder where he got his energy from.

"…Happy…ya right…as if" Shinn muttered under his breath as he begun to make his way to left the party. He didn't even know why he was doing there anyways, probably because he have nothing better to do.

He slowly made his way out of the crowd. It was difficult for him to move but he managed to get half way through the crowd to the exit. When suddenly, the sky was not filled with fireworks but falling stars…in other words wishing stars.

"Oh! Wishing stars!!! Quick make a wish everyone! Wishing stars at the beginning of the year! What tremendous luck!" The host screamed excitedly jumping up and down nearly falling off the stage.

'…no harm making a wish…" Shinn thought. 'though it is stupid…'

"I wish…that Stellar is by my side…alive and well" He muttered so softly, you can barely hear it. But up above the sky, a wishing star heard his plea and granted his wish. Ending its short life span in a burst of flames.

Wishing stars POV

"No!!! Joan no! If you grant a wish you will die!"

"…But we are wishing stars for goodness sake…please help me watch over them…" The star called Joan said. She granted Shinn's wish and burst into flames…into ashes and scattered across the land.

"…If that is your last wish…" Terrance said.

Wishing stars are not what humans believed to be, stars falling down to Earth from space, but angels visiting the Earth. Angels have the ability to grant a wish but will die after that. When they grant a wish, their majestic wings will wrap themselves around their master of mistress and burst into flames. The ashes that are produced from the remains of the angels are not of dull black but of magical glittering gold. They will spread across the land and whomever is lucky enough to get some scattered on them will get good luck. It is actually the saddest thing that can happen as such a beautiful and pure creature died just because it took pity on someone…life is so unfair…

Normal POV

The next day, Shinn woke up and saw a streak of blonde hair and magenta eyes. He thought he was dreaming but when he realized he was not he bolt up straight frightening the blonde.

"Shinn? Is Shinn okay?" Stellar asked innocently.

"What!? Stellar!? Aren't you dead…what the…I must be hallucinating…" he mumbled the last part to himself while thinking if he should get his head checked…maybe his sanity is slipping after all the trauma…what the hell! He really must be cracking up!

"…Is Shinn not happy to see Stellar here?" Stellar asked tears evident in her eyes.

"No…It is just that…how can you be here…?" Shinn asked.

"So Shinn is happy to see Stellar!?" Stellar asked starring at Shinn with hope in her eyes.

"Of course! I am more than happy to see Stellar…if Stellar is real…" Shinn said.

"YAY!!! Stellar is so happy to hear that Shinn is happy to see Stellar." Stellar said and gave Shinn a big hug which caused him to fall back into his bed and blush hard.

As Shinn gave Stellar a curious look, Stellar took that as a signal to explain everything to Shinn.

"Shinn…Stellar is now revived…you see…when you made that wish yesterday. Stellar was given a month to live with Shinn again!...Stellar don't want to die again…but Stellar wants to see Shinn…" Stellar said.

"Really…so my wish came true…" Shinn said.

After thinking it through, Shinn decided to believe that Stellar is back, he needs to believe so. After that he envelope Stellar in a gentle hug while crying his heart out. All the emotions he had bottled up inside was let out like gushing water through a broken dam.

Stellar lightly hugged him back with understanding while stroking his hair and said, "Shinn…Stellar is back now…Stellar will be with Shinn…even if is only for a month…" Shinn hugged her tighter upon knowing that she will leave him.

"Stellar…no matter what…I will protect you this time…I will find ways and means for you to stay with me…" Shinn whispered into her ear and fell asleep again due to the exhaustion and the overwhelming emotions that have overcome him. Stellar just fell asleep along with him.

A/N: Please do review…it keeps me going on writing…even though it suck…please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviewers: animeboy-12,kopakanuvafan20 and canrolii!And to Gundam1007 and The Ultimate Coordinator thanks a million!And to anyone who have read my story! I am truly grateful. And sorry for the late update…and pardon any out of characterness and of course any error that occurs. (Sorry that I might not be able to update often now…school is tearing me apart…I can't understand most of the things the teacher teach…for example Matrices…and of course this chapter is not really original…well the idea isn't original since it is common…but since they met at sea let them be back there…

Disclaimer: I don't know Gundam Seed/Destiny…

A day out

Shinn finally woke up with Stellar still in his arms, he smiled slightly glad that all was not a dream. He gently stroke Stellar's blonde hair and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. He took a glance at his handphone which tells him it is around 1.p.m…no wonder he felt so hungry.

He took another glance at Stellar only to find her still sound asleep. He could hear his stomach throwing complaints after complains and insults after insults but he just could not bear to wake Stellar up just so that he could get something to eat…after all one must be a devil to wake up the angel-like sleeping Stellar…

"Ne…Shinn…is Shinn hungry?" Stellar asked suddenly surprising Shinn for a while.

"Weren't Stellar asleep?" Shinn asked worried that he have woken her up.

Stellar giggled lightly and said "Stellar woken up because Shinn's was hungry."

Shinn took a moment to process what Stellar had said and finally understood that Stellar woke up to the sound of his stomach grumbling. He blushed really hard, embarrassed about what had happened.

"So…is Stellar hungry too?" Shinn asked.

"Emm…Stellar is hungry…" Stellar said thoughtfully.

Shinn then gently stood up while holding onto Stellar to help her up.

Shinn quickly grabbed his keys and wallet without letting go of Stellar's hand. He led her out of the door and to the car park. He stopped in front of a dark green motorcycle and took out his keys. He started the engine of the motorcycle and beckoned Stellar to the passenger seat of the motorcycle. One would wonder how Shinn got all his money to buy the motorcycle and his apartment. Shinn had earned the money when he was at ZAFT.

He did not return to school even though he should still be a student, he had more than enough skill for him to get a job anyways. He now works with the Clyne Faction as a bodyguard for anyone that needed protection from the Clyne Faction, and if war was to break out, as a pilot.

Stellar hugged his waist firmly as he sped off towards the destination he had in mind. Stellar leaned her head on his back contently. Shinn let a small smile grace his lips when he felt Stellar leaning on his back.

Soon they reached the place Shinn had in mind. It was a little café by the seaside; it was the perfect place to have lunch, a place to escape the busy bustling life. It had a light atmosphere to put anyone into a good mood and the food is just out of the world.

A waiter came to take their order. Shinn ordered a lasagne set meal which consists of a beef lasagne, a soup of the day and a glass of coke, while Stellar ordered seafood spaghetti set which comes with a soup of the day and a glass of lemon juice. As the food was being prepared, Stellar and Shinn enjoyed the sea breeze and the soothing sound of the wave crashing against the beach as they were sitting at the extension area where it was quite near the beach.

"Shinn…thanks for taking Stellar here" Stellar thanked. She knew that Shinn brought her to this café because he knew that she liked the ocean and the beach.

"If Stellar like, we could stay at the beach for a while after we finished with our food." Shinn replied.

"Really!" Stellar's eyes lit up in delight.

"Yes." Shinn replied glad to see Stellar happy.

Soon after, their order arrived and they ate in a comfortable silence. The food was extremely delicious. Shinn sometimes glance at Stellar feeling a bit of warmth coming up his face. He knew he was blushing which was quite unlike him. It was only with the blonde was he able to tear down his indifferent side.

When they finally finish their food, Shinn foot the bill and led Stellar to the beach where the sandy beach lay contended and the salty sea crashed against the beach in a constant rhythm as if it was trying to serenade someone to sleep.

Stellar danced across the sandy beach spinning around giddy with joy. Shinn looked on with both amusement and adoration. Stellar noticed that Shinn was just looking on and frowned. She quickly pulled Shinn to join her which startled him to the extend of him losing his footing and fell into the sea.

Stellar burst out laughing at the sight of the stunned Shinn, all wet in the sea. When Shinn finally recover from the shock, he let a mischevious smile spread across his face. In the blink of an eye, Shinn splashed Stellar with the water making her soaked as well.

Stellar giggled and returned Shinn's favour and thus a water war ensured. In the midst of the game, Stellar suddenly started to cough violently. Shinn paled considerably and went to her side at once. He tried desperately to ease her coughing, he begun to panicked when Stellar showed no sign of recovering.

Stellar begun to flushed red and her cough started to cease but she did not stop shivering. She suddenly burst into pearls of laughter. Shinn was perplexed at what happened. His pale face slowly turned red, he was raging. Shinn grabbed Stellar's wrist in a fluid motion making her winced at the sudden pressure.

"Stellar! Please do not joke with me about this matter! I treasure you a lot and to me, this is the worse thing that you could do to me!" Shinn cried out.

Stellar's eye softened and she said, "Stellar is sorry Shinn…Stellar will never do this to Shinn again…Stellar promised."

Shinn saw the sincerity in her eyes and calmed down a little. He engulfed her in a deep hug which she returned with equal passion. The couple slowly let their legs fall apart to kneel on the ground while furious tears kept falling down uncontrollably.

Since Shinn was hugging Stellar, he could not see her pained expression, she was really in pain and had the coughing fit due to the lack of rest. She knew that even though she was given a month to life, that does not mean that she will be healthy. She had regained her form at a price, if she did not had enough rest or worked herself too much, she would be reduced to dust.

'Stellar is sorry for not telling Shinn…but Stellar want to spend time with Shinn…' Stellar thought miserably.

In a distance, a pair of eyes watched the couple keenly. "Soon…soon…" was what the figure kept repeating.


	3. Chapter 3

Fill in chapter. (u can choose not to read.) 

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, Gundam1007,kopakanuvfan20, The Ultimate Coordinator and HeartlessHitokiri. Thank you so much!!! Sorry for the extremely late update…something cropped up…not an excuse but a fact…don't think you'll need to know the answer… and I've just re-read my chapters…there's lots of mistakes and I hope that I will come around to edit it…or at least get an editor…haha on with the stories…it there is any error please do pardon it and inform me so that I can improve on it :D 

Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny…if I did I won't be typing the disclaimer would I?

Gently, Shinn lowered Stellar onto his bed. She had fallen asleep on the crouch after watching a movie. He looked at her loving while an unbearable pain clutched his heart. He knew that her disappearance will be as sudden as her appearance. He knew that that he will suffer twice the pain he felt when Stellar first died in his arms. However, he is still glad to see Stellar in front of him; even if it lying to himself.

With a one last look, Shinn finally tore himself away from Stellar. He made his way to his laptop and switched it on. It was protected by a series of passwords as it contains top secret files of the Clyne Faction. After unlocking the last of the passwords. Shinn waited patiently for the laptop to load.

Once the screen lit on, the wallpaper was the picture of his sister and his family. He smiled bitterly before checking out his Clyne Faction Personnel Files, the CFPF. It was where he was issued his assignment and review updates of reports and other classified information. He scanned patiently for any files that needed to be reviewed and found two. One was by Andrew whom had just uncover another secret underground terrorist group against Natural, calling themselves The Silver Doom. They were swept clean the moment there were found out, but all members are alerted to keep a lookout for any remnants of the organisation.

The other report was on the treaty of military alliance. The EAF, Orb and Zaft are supposed to sign a treaty to disarm Mass Destruction Weapons, And only a limited fleet of soldiers, gundams or any military power in the sense has to be cut down. It will be signed two days later at Orb parliament house, personnels are supposed to check the list and reply at the latest twenty-four hours before the ceremony starts. Scoffing, Shinn immediately switched on his Cylne Faction Personnel Status Record. Scanning down the list, Shinn eyes flickered slightly at his post; he was posted as the bodyguard of Cagalli Yula Attha together with Lunamaria Hawke. He was in all sense, not ready at all to face Luna…especially since Stellar was revived.

He let a low growl of frustration escape his throat before finally replying to his assignments. He had to accept it; especially since Stellar is together with him, he would need to get her new things that she will need. After his e-mail was sent out; he quickly turned to the couch in the living room to catch some sleep.

'Hm…this would be interesting. I wonder what would happen if Lunamaria sees Stellar.' A hidden figured chuckled softly. 'I know my mission was to help…but hell I need some fun! Of course I won't let this chance slip by would I?' the figured laughed manically before setting off towards the moon, into the the blanket of night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Many thanks to the reviewers and people who have put this story on alert or as their favourite fic…thanks so much! Yet again I'm sorry for my late update. If the story seems a little bit slack and disappointing…please read on. I'll try my best to improve on it. Thanks! Oh ya…if you want to know the reason why I really didn't update for so long…it was because of school and health problem…just know that I'm not dead YET…I've survived the hospital twice so I don't think I will die any time soon…I am beginning to think I have nine lives like a cat…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny 

The Sunlight filtering through the window was unbearable. Shinn immediately woke up, cursing at the Sun, he was not a morning person at all. Dread hit him when he realised that he was late, really late. He was supposed to attend a briefing for tomorrow's event. He paled considerably at the consequences for his tardiness as a shiver ran down his spine. He would not want to imagine what Cagalli Yula Attha and Yzak Joule would do to him. He had looked down on the Orb's representative once, and had even gave her a good verbal thrashing, and he had gotten away with it then. Then was when she was being suppressed by the Seirans, then was when she was depressed and grieved. Now, she had regained her old feisty self; one wrong remark and he will find his head hanging off his neck.

He quickly refreshed himself and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle ready to leave when he felt a sudden tug on his sleeve. He spanned around to find Stellar looking at him with sadden eyes.

"Shinn's going to leave Stellar?" Stellar with a quivering voice suggesting that she might cry any moment.

"Well…Ano…I need to get to work…but I'll be back in a few days alright?" Shinn asked, a little guilty that he did not inform Stellar about his trip.

"A few days…but Shinn…Stellar would only be here for around another three more weeks! Stellar wants to spend them all with Shinn!" Stellar exclaimed tears threatening to spill at any moment.

If there were one other thing that Shinn feared other than the wrath of certain two people combined will be Stellar's puppy eye or her crying. I mean no one in their right mind would say no to a crying Stellar or Stellar with her puppy eye…Okay…get real…even insane zombies could not resist a crying/puppy eye Stellar!

"Me too! But Stellar…work is important too, I can't possibly ditch the Clyne Faction at the last minute…" Shinn trailed off in a strangled voice and the thought of Stellar leaving him sooner than he like almost killed him. ( Keyword is ALMOST…) Just as he finished the sentence, Stellar like a lone tone rolled down her check and her tap to start following. She begun crying silently. Well…the sight of Stellar crying…broke Shinn's heart and killed him. Scratch that…he died of a broken heart. Stellar panicked as she saw Shinn's soul leaving his body. She had to give a mighty push for it to return to his body so that he would not really die.

"Shinn!!! Are you okay!!!" Stellar asked panicking almost going into her berserk mood. (Keyword is ALMOST

After a few shakes and cries, Shinn finally begun to return to normal. He looked at the distressed Stellar and his eyes softened. To hell with the angry duo…he gave Stellar a gentle hug to comfort her. When he was sure she had fully calmed down. He pulled away from the hug.

"Ne…Stellar are you willing to come…" Shinn had yet to finished asking the question when his phone rang. With an annoyed look, he answered his phone only to hear the caller screeched his name so loud that it puts a jet plane to shame.

"Shinn Asuka!!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW BEFORE I BLAST YOUR SORRY ASS WITH AKATSUKI(got the spelling from wikepedia…pls inform me if it is wrong.)" Cagalli screamed barely keeping her cool. In the background he could hear Athrun trying his best to cool Cagalli down while Yazk fuelled her on and said something about firing a laser at to fry that lazy brain.

"Hold your horse damn it! I had an unexpected guest who is a bit sick…I need to take care of her damn it!" Shinn lied through his teeth.

"You…the great Shinn Asuka looking after a sick person!!!" Cagalli shrieked dripping with sarcasm.

"It's true! Geez…why are you so easily pissed! Anyway you could just send the details to me…and another person might be aiding us." Shinn tried his best from pissing her further.

"…Another person you say?" He could almost hear the cogs working in her brain trying to figure out who it was or if it was worth letting another person into the job at such a last minute notice.

"Yes…she will be very helpful…she is well-trained and had fought in the second war…"

"She…who is she?" Cagalli demanded.

"You'll only meet her in person if you do come around later…and promise not to blast my head off with your screams…And bring only Athrun,Kira and Lacus…" Shinn said and ended the call not caring that he might get fired.


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts: '…'

Conversation: "…"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed/destiny

Chapter 5

Shinn Asuka had never felt so stupid in his life before. He had just invited four people to his apartment to introduce to them a person who they thought had died. How the hell is he going to explain it? He broke out in cold sweat. Come to think of it now, he had accepted Stellar's reappearance rather well. Yeah, he thought he was hallucinating at first but he did not scream, shout or send himself to an asylum, **which is NOT normal.**

'…how am I going to pull this one off?'

'Hi, this is Stellar she had just raised from the dead due to me making a wish upon a wishing star…' damn! That sound freaking retarded.

"Err…Shinn? Why is Shinn talking to himself…and what sound freaking retarded?" Stellar said while giving him an apprehensive look.

"Ahhaha…did I just say that out loud?" Shinn asked awkwardly.

"Yes. Is Shinn feeling okay? "

"Err…hahaha…"

"Shinn? You are scaring Stellar…"

"Sorry. It is just that…just that I am a bit nervous right now."

"Why?"

"Say…Stellar do you still know how to fight?"

"Shinn want Stellar to fight?"

"Not exactly…"

"Stellar, I want to spend all my time with you, but I had to work…so the other choice I had other than to leave you at home is for you to work along my side. Do you catch me?"

"Shinn fight for a living?"

"No…sort of…well…I work as a bodyguard of sort for the Clyne Faction."

"You mean that woman with pink hair? And the guy with the brown hair? Along with the woman who looks like the guy in brown hair but has golden blonde hair?"

"…Ah ya" '…how the hell did she learn to speak like that?'

"…That guy with brown hair killed Stellar…"

That mere sentence cooled the temperature in the room by several degree.

"But Stellar wants to thank him…though Stellar don't like dying or being dead…Stellar hate it even more when Stellar was brain-washed to forget Shinn…Stellar lost control…Stellar almost killed Shinn too…" she could no longer hold back her tears so let them loose.

"It is over now Stellar…" Shinn tried soothing her.

"…Shinn. Stellar will work for Cylne Faction too. Stellar wants to be with Shinn…and Stellar wants to thank them...for stopping Stellar."

He was glad. That he fell in love with such a naïve girl. Though she has lost her innocent by being propagate into a killing machine, she still holds such childish naïve thoughts that made her special and kind. It was no wonder he was attracted to her. Upon impulse, he hugged her tightly making Stellar smile lightly. It made her feel special.

'Who cares how they will react anyways? I'll just throw the god damned (no offence to anyone) truth at them!'

A/N:End of chapter…well I know it is damn short…but I did my best…I am sick right now but figured it is the best time to upload…who knows when else will I get round to updating….


	6. Chapter 6

Thoughts: '…'

Conversation: "…"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed/destiny

A/N: This chapter is not going to get SxS action. I know this i fic, but I realized that it does need some focus away from the pair in certain chapters for a better transition for the story. I do apologise if I disappointed anyone. 

Lastly thank you for all the past reviews, it meant a lot to me And since it has been years since I updated, my writing style had more or less changed…so if you noticed the story pace/tone changing a little, I apologise.

Chapter 6

Cagalli Yula Attha was burning with curiosity. The phone call with Shinn Asuka had left her with the ultimate puzzle. For the life of her, she just could not figure out who would Shinn Asuka cared enough about, to skip an important meeting. The mystery figure was definitely female; he did reveal that much after all.

Could that someone be from the military? She most certainly should be if he claimed that the individual would be able to help in their operations. (Assuming the individual he was looking after is the same person. Which is highly likely, since that individual is currently residing at his apartment.)

Seriously though, what on Earth went on his mind when he made that suggestion? Personnel of the Clyne Faction, has to go through a series of stringent background checks and tests to determine their acceptance to the elite organisation. Having possible spies and sabotages just would not do. If the Clyne Faction were to fall, the world would most likely be thrown into disarray.

So who was he, or rather, what made him think that he could just thrust his acquaintance into the Faction? This led her to another conclusion; it was very likely that the acquaintance of his was someone they were familiar with. Someone, they could and would trust without question.

Which ultimately, led her back to zero. There were few people that they would trust without question, that were not already committed to the Faction and out of those people, none had the possibility of being that close with Shinn Asuka. It also does not make sense if it was in fact one of those people, for the secrecy would be needless.

"This is getting nowhere!" she bit out in frustration.

"Still thinking about that phone call?" Athrun chuckled.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Oh you think this is amusing Zala?"

"Trust me, I am every bit as curious as you are, but wrecking our brains will not be the solution. Just hold on a little, we'll get our answer when we get there, won't we?" Athrun replied lightly.

"I know, but this is just plain torture."

"And here I thought that Representative Attha was recently praised by the media for her maturing countenance and patience?"

A huge blush spread across her face as Cagalli tried her best to keep her cool. The media would have a field day if they managed to get a picture of Orb's Head Representative, attempting to strangle the life out of her fiancé cum chairman of Plants.

Feeling mischievous, Athrun decided to pushed his luck with this silent and simmering fiancé.

"And I wouldn't throw the name Zala like an insult anymore if I were you."

With that Cagalli raised her eyebrows at him, curious of his reasoning.

"Since, after all, you would be Mrs Zala, very soon now won't you?" he smirked deviously.

With that Cagalli lost all self-control and blushed a deeper shade of red and proceeded to punch the arm of her fiancé with as much force as possible, without endangering his driving ability. She still had a lot of things to do after all. It would be unbecoming of her to cause a traffic accident and miss out on the signing of the treaty.

With an indignant puff, she proceeded to glare out the passenger sit, refusing to acknowledge her very amused fiancé. She knows he did it on purpose (partly) to distract her from her disturbing thoughts. (Let just face it, he did in equal part did it to amuse himself, that bastard.)

As distracting as Athrun could be, he still could not erase the sinking worrying feeling from her. How would this girl, fit into the picture? Surely it would prove to be a great distraction for Shinn. The situation was also a ticking time bomb. Cagalli was sure that though Lunamaria broke up with Shinn, the girl still cared for and loved him very much. She could most definitely feel a disaster brewing.

'Perhaps, it would be best if we remove him from the operation after all.' and for the umpteenth time that day, Cagalli Yula Attha found herself letting out another sigh of frustration.


End file.
